


Day 146

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), Even Camelot has to wear masks and social distance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Magic, When Merlin is Bored...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Merlin is bored and sad; social distancing for 146 days has taken a toll on him and he misses his boyfriend. But then he has an idea and is no longer bored.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Day 146

**Author's Note:**

> This is my bonus challenge #1 entry (sex magic) for Kinkalot 2020.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Merlin sat down and turned on his computer, bored and sad.

Usually when he was feeling down and Arthur wasn’t available to take his mind off his problems, Merlin would go to the park and run. Or so that had been how he did things before March 13, 2020 BC (Before COVID-19.)

With the exception of a weekend, where he had gone to the beach with Gwaine, Merlin hadn’t left Camelot in almost five months. Yes, technology meant that he was never truly alone (he wondered what people had done in the dark ages when trying to avoid the plague), but he missed having a life outside the four walls of his flat. He checked the mail and went out to get the occasional item that he could not order online, but other than that he didn’t leave home. He hadn’t even stepped foot in Arthur’s place since this started, which was about to drive Merlin spare. Before everything had gone to hell Merlin had spent most weekends at his boyfriend’s house.

But because Arthur continued to travel for bussiness and was exposed to the unknown on a daily basis, he had somehow talked Merlin into staying away from him before and after trips, and because there were always trips… well, Merlin was missing his Arthur something terrible.

For a while Merlin had been able to go into the office to work because he was what the government classified as an essential worker, but his boss had put an end to that at the beginning of May, and now Merlin worked from home.

Gods he missed going to work!

He recalled once thinking how it would be nice to spend more time at home.

Yes, well, now he knew that you should be careful what you wished for because more time could quickly morph into all the time.

In mid-March he and several of his friends had gone out to celebrate March birthdays. That night they had made plans to take a cruise in August.

But before they could make reservations, all hell broke loose and the world stopped for all intents and purposes.

Not really, of course. Life continued and bills were still due, but for a time everyone stayed in their homes to hopefully flatten the curve. That time of forced self-isolation had thankfully passed, but life was nowhere near normal and probably wouldn’t be for quite a while.

When the teapot whistled Merlin went into the kitchen and prepared his tea. He had five minutes before his Zoom meeting with Arthur, who was currently in Amsterdam. 

Merlin sighed. He worried for his boyfriend’s safety but Arthur assured him that everyone was taking precautions and that he wore a mask at all times.

He’d been gone a week and wasn’t due back for another seven days.

Back in front of his computer, Merlin took a sip of hot tea and logged into his account. He half expected Arthur to already be on, but he wasn’t and Merlin was sad. And lonely. It had been far too long since he had been with Arthur.

Merlin glanced over at the clock and saw that it was time, and at that very moment Arthur’s image appeared.

Merlin couldn’t keep the huge grin off his face. Arthur really was the hottest thing to ever walk the earth, and he was Merlin’s. And Merlin was his. How had that happened?

He didn’t even wait for Arthur to say a word before he began spouting off everything he had been holding in since the last time they talked, the day before.

When Merlin finally came up for air Arthur told him about his latest meeting with someone called Nimueh. Apparently she and Arthur’s father had known each other way back when and she was thinking about coming to Camelot for a visit as soon as she could. 

Arthur asked about Hunith and told Merlin he was bringing him a surprise.

Merlin couldn’t stop the tear that fell, and when Arthur asked about it, Merlin said he was sorry and that he didn’t mean to make Arthur feel bad. It was just that he was really lonely.

Arthur looked so sad and told Merlin he’d be back in a week and that COVID be damned, they would spend the weekend with each other. He couldn’t wait to hear Merlin scream his name.

The thought of hearing Arthur screaming his name was equally as enticing, so much so that an idea came to him like a gust of wind and he couldn’t believe he had never thought of it before. He guessed that sometimes what should be obvious wasn't.

He doubted it would work, but he had to try.

Merlin asked about Leon, curious if he had at long last confessed to Elyan that he was completely smitten with him. Arthur laughed and went off into a long story about that, which he assured Merlin was one for the ages.

Merlin listened for a few minutes before he whispered a few words and his eyes glowed. 

He knew the precise moment his magic worked.

Arthur’s breath hitched.

He began speaking again but soon stopped and let out a gasp. He looked confused for a second but then he rolled his eyes and let out a laugh and asked Merlin if this was his doing. Merlin thought about denying it, but why would he do that? He had magic. Arthur loved his magic, especially when used on him, so why not admit to it now?

Merlin nodded. And he sat back to enjoy the show as he heard Arthur whispering a few words of his own so his lover could perhaps join in on the fun. Merlin's heart sped up in anticipation. Seeing Arthur doing magic was still new and it never failed to turn him on. Why oh why hadn't Merlin thought about this months before?

Arthur closed his eyes and threw his head back as the sensation of fingers fondled him, and when the same sensation hit Merlin, he moaned. Gods it felt so good. How he had missed Arthur's fingers inside him.

They both undid their zips and pulled out their straining cocks. Next they began pulling them erratically, their breaths becoming faster and faster.

Arthur raised his bum and lowered his trousers and pants so he was completely free. Merlin did the same.

When he felt fingers hitting his prostate, Merlin let loose a string of expletives and told Arthur no one could ever please him like Arthur before voicing his wish that Arthur could fuck him. Arthur said he couldn’t do that, but he asked Merlin to fuck himself with his fingers. Merlin did so, and that paired with the imaginary fingers already inside him completely undid him. Through lidded eyes he told Arthur to come for him.

Arthur said he would, but only if Merlin came for him first.

When Merlin’s and Arthur’s come sprayed their screens, it pretty much sounded like one of those pornos you saw when you went off to boarding school for the first time. 

It always took Merlin a while to recover from his orgasms, but Arthur had always been a chatty Charlie afterwards, so Merlin listened to his boyfriend’s voice. He had absolutely no idea what he was saying but he couldn’t have cared less.

“I need to go, Merlin. My next meeting begins in half an hour, but let’s do this again at 8 Camelot time?”

“It’s a date,” Merlin said, not sure he could wait five hours. 

Why in the hell had they waited 146 days to do this? If they had remembered from the beginning that their magic could do this, this COVID thing might have been a bit more bearable. 

Arthur blew Merlin a kiss and the screen went blank.

Arthur was gone but Merlin blew a kiss anyway.

Hopefully, life would return to some sort of normalcy soon and Merlin and Arthur would be back in each other’s arms, bringing their partner to the brink time and time again, but until then Merlin would continue wearing his mask in public, socially distancing, washing his hands often, and praying to someone that his boyfriend would be safe. 

And he would incorporate as much magical sex with Arthur as he could.


End file.
